Tokyo Mew Mew Graduation Friends Forever
by xLilWolfGirlx
Summary: All the mew mew's have grown up, and now need to go their seprate ways MADE BY ME SONG- Graduation Friends Forever by-Vitimian C


MADE BY - ME!  
SONG - Graduation (Friends Forever) BY Vitiamin C

"Good Bye, everyone, Good Bye, Zakuro onee-sama" Mint said sadly, now she was 19. They had defeated all the aliens, and now it's time to say ,their good-byes.

And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound

"Good bye Mint,Good bye Lettuce, Good bye Pudding, and Good bye Zakuro" Ichigo said hugging them as she passed them. "Good bye Shirogane and good bye Keiichiro" She said to the mew project leaders. Ichigo was 19 as well. "Bye Ichigo" Keiichiro and Ryou said together.

And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love  
But it came too soon  
And there was me and you  
And then we got real blue  
Stay at home talking on the telephone  
We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels

"Good bye everyone, I hope you all have a good life." Zakuro said ,whilst everyone was around her hugging her to death. She was now 24 ,and as beautiful as ever! Then it was pudding's turn to said good bye to everyone. "bye Ichigo Onee-chan, bye Mint Onee-chan, Good-bye Lettuce Onee-chan and bye bye Zakuro Onee-chan" She said rather sadly. " Bye Keiichiro and Shirogane Onii-chan's"

As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come Whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever

"Good-bye Ichigo,Mint,Pudding,Zakuro" Lettuce said as sadly as ever. She was never sad like this before, but she had been with then for about a year or 2. "Bye Ryou" She said then kissed him on the cheek. "Good-bye Keiichiro" Then she did the same as what he did to Ryou.

So if we get the big jobs  
And we make the big money  
When we look back now  
Will our jokes still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Will Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels

As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come Whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever

"Goodbye ichigo, I just hope you'll never be late for school or your new work ever again " Ryou kissed her cheek "Mint, Please try not to drink to-much tea" He kissed her cheek as well "Lettuce, I alway's loved you" But he kissed her lip's, Which made her faint "Pudding, I'm sure you'll be as hyper as ever" he just hugged her, as she gave him ,a death hug. "And zakuro, I'm sure you'll be even more famous soon" He said whilst kissing her cheek as well.

La, la, la, la:  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
La, la, la, la:  
We will still be friends forever

Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow?  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly

"Everyone, I just hope you all have a good life, and good-bye" Keiichiro said politly. Whilst hugging everyone. Then all the used-to-be mews walked out the doors of the café ,and to never return, then they walked their seprate ways. "I'm sure we will all meet again, some day." Zakuro whispered to-herself.

As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come Whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever X3


End file.
